Monty Oum
Overview Monyreak "Monty" Oum is a reincarnated Angel in service to Gabriel as her "Joker" and is the rival of Dulio Gesualdo. Monty is also the current wielder of the Sacred Gear Eternal Spear X. Appearance Monty Oum appears to be a handsome man with a muscular build, white hair, and heavenly gold eyes (pun intended). Like Dulio, Monty has five pairs of pure, white Angel wings, which are a symbol of his powers. Personality Monty Oum is known for being very wise and philosophical, as well as being loving and caring towards those he calls family. Monty also shows respect for humanity, having been human himself, despite their supposed 'weakness' and 'vanity,' according to Riser Phenex. Monty has never lashed out in anger in his entire life and is always willing to make people feel better when they're depressed. Monty is also an avid reader and is an aspiring writer, hoping that his works would reach out and make people happy, something he later accomplishes. Monty is also shown to have some semblance of disappointment with the growing hubris of the Church, believing that they need to 'clean up their act, before it becomes worst than a Devil's innate pride.' Monty has also shown to be saddened whenever hearing about the 'Church are pedophiles' joke made by some male students at Kuoh Academy. And while Monty's compassion knows no bounds, he does sometimes "punish" the Perverted Duo for their less-than-savory antics, which Sona Sitri finds both satisfying and annoying. Summary Monty Oum, like Issei Hyoudou, was born in an ordinary human family, though Monty was already well-known for his creative writes that shocked and impressed writers and authors alike. Since then, Monty had set the goal of making more stories that people could enjoy and be happy. After a rather violent encounter with a rogue Fallen Angel, Monty was killed, but with the intervention of Gabriel, she reincarnates Monty into her Joker, much to her own surprise. This surprise goes further when she discovers that Monty Oum is the current wielder of the Eternal Spear X, '''a Sacred Gear made from the light spear used by God of the Bible. It is to this day that Monty is thankful for Gabriel saving his life and that he believes he owes her his own. Soon after his reincarnation, Monty is trained with the use of his Angel abilities, as well as his Longinus. Monty is then enrolled into Kuoh Academy in Heaven's goal of establishing peace with the Devils. Abilities '''Immense Strength: Monty Oum is widely viewed as one of the two strongest reincarnated Angels. A testament to Monty's power is the fact that he is one of the only two reincarnated Angels who possesses ten wings, the same as a Seraph, the other being Dulio. Light-Based Weapons: As an Angel, Monty is capable of creating light-based weapons with ease. He has proven capable of firing many colossal spears of light simultaneously with ease. However, when not using Eternal Spear X, '''he also uses a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels. This weapon is not a light created weapon, but is actually a custom made exorcist weapon. '''Immense Durability: '''Monty has shown to be durable enough to tank a punch from Tiamat, The Chaos Karma Dragon, with barely a scratch. '''Immense Speed: Monty is an incredibly fast and an agile warrior. Monty was able to evade attacks from Vali Lucifer with relative ease. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Monty is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, being able to hold his own against Sairoarg Bael in a friendly spar. Monty can also coat his physical attacks with light to cause further damage towards Devils. Flight: Being an Angel, Monty can use his five pairs of wings to fly. Equipment Eternal Spear X: '''The '''Eternal Spear X, or The Spear of Creation and Eternity, is a Longinus said to rival the power of the True Longinus '''and the antithesis to '''Chaotic Regalia Y. * Power of Creation: '''While the '''Power of Destruction '''consists of an unstable and dangerous energy that destroys anything it touches, the '''Power of Creations '''consists of a more stable energy that can create structural objects such as barriers, blades, and more. The '''Power of Creation '''also retains the ability to restore power, energy, and stamina to an object or person at the expense of the user's, making it useful for support tactics. This ability takes the form of a multicolored and liquid-like substance. * '''Balance Breaker: Eternal Knight Heavenly Monarch X: '''The Balance Breaker form of the '''Eternal Spear X '''takes the form of a blue and gold armor with a multicolored crystalline crown similar to Xerneas' antlers. The armor strengthens the user in physical strength, magical attacks are doubled in size and potency, as well as the abilities of the Sacred Gear itself, and the user's durability is increased drastically. A chant is issued when Balance Breaker is achieved, much like '''Juggernaut Drive. Trivia * This page was made in tribute to the director, writer, animator, and actor of the same name. * The custom made exorcist weapons that Monty uses are based off Lie Ren's ''Stormflower ''from the franchise ''RWBY, ''a series made by the real Monty Oum. * The quote above was a quote said by the original Monty Oum before His unfortunate and tragic demise.